Wakamoto Tetsuko
Wakamoto Tetsuko (若本徹子?) is a Witch from Fuso and attached with the Fuso Imperial Navy. She is said to be the strongest Witch of Fuso. Because of the countless sakura marks indicating her shot down count that were added to her Striker Unit, it is frequently mistaken for a pink-colored Striker. This has earned her the alias of "Rosa Bein" (pink legs). Her familiar is a Fuso wolf, a species judged as extinct in the early 20th Century. It is unknown if it's an unconfirmed survivor or spiritual existence. Incidentally, Takei Junko surpassed her in height on 1944. Based on Tetsuzō Iwamoto, Kotetsu "Tiger Tetsu". Background Her awakening as a Witch was early, with her magic power manifesting itself when she was an elementary school student. In 1936, she was admitted into the Maizuru Navy-attached Elementary School to receive training as a regular Witch. During this time, she studied under the "God of War" - Squadron Leader Kitagou Fumika, learning swordsmanship and air battle tactics. In that same period, she competed with (at the time) Warrant Officer Sakamoto Mio in swords and in the sky, and also had a friendship with (at the time) Warrant Officer Takei Junko. In 1937, she first participated of actual combat in the Fuso Sea Incident. While unrefined, she displayed a glimpse of the ace that would appear later. After the incident, she received mothership training and was appointed a Pilot Officer, being selected by the Fuso Navy European Dispatch Fleet to be a member of the Mobile Troops on the Sōryū aircraft carrier. Abilities Tetsuko's inherent magic is called Awakening (覚醒, kakusei). It allows her to "unite" with her familiar much more than average Witches, causing changes in her appearance - such as a drastic growth of hair. In this state, her magic power is amplified more than usual and she becomes endowed with a great striking power and extremely high mobility. When using her beloved sword, "Kotetsu" (虎徹), for close-combat in this condition, she has enough striking power to butcher a large-type Neuroi with a single strike. However, it has its demerits - such as the control of magic power by the familiar becoming unstable, the great burden placed on the magic engine and how her own magic power consumption becoming intense, thus making the time it can be sustained in battle extremely short - so caution is necessary regarding its use. With a single-tracked mind and a little rude in speech and conduct, she used to display a brute force approach in air battles that relied only talent. But as she accumulated experience, a combat-style that placed merit on a cool observing eye, surprise attacks and "dive and zoom" tactics was established. With this, the chances to employ her inherent magic decreased. Her hobby and special skill is free diving. Equipment Tetsuko took a liking of her old Type 0 Model 21's "102" number and continued to use it even after transferring to other machines. This practice was kept unbroken until the occasion when her Shiden was under repair and she had to use the #53-104 unit in its place. Her Fuso sword is supposedly a first-rate sword known as "Kotetsu", but the authenticity of this is unknown. Appearances Manga *Strike Witches Zero:1937 Fuso Sea Incident *Strike Witches Zero:1939 Koukaku no majo Gallery Wakamoto Scan 1.jpg Wakamoto Scan 2.jpg SakamotoScan.JPG|Tetsuko with Mio Sakamoto, 1937 Wakamoto Tetsuko dual profile pic.jpg Category:Flying Officers Category:Article stubs Category:Strike Witch Category:Strike Witches Zero:1937 Fuso Sea Incident